A Date in the Life Of
by coolsville times
Summary: ...they had to sneak around and spout lies as quickly as if they were truths but as long as they ended up together and had little moments of peace, everything was as it should be and the rest really didn't matter. AU No powers. Xietro with hints of Romy.


_A Date in the Life Of_

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the X-men, X-men Evolution or *any* characters depicted or mentioned in this fic. That all belongs to Marvel.

**Summary:** In the real world, they had to sneak around and spout lies as quickly as if they were truths but as long as they ended up together and had little moments of peace, everything was as it should be and the rest really didn't matter. AU no powers; X-ietro with hints of Romy.

**Notes:** Magda Lehnsherr, Deborah Risman, Graydon Creed, Nils Styger and Kiwi Black are all Marvel characters. Magda is the wife of Magneto and the mother of Pietro and Wanda, Deborah Risman is the person at Hydra who created X-23 according to X-men Evolution, Graydon Creed is the son of Sabretooth and Mystique and Kiwi Black and Nils Styger (Abyss) are the children of Azazel (Nightcrawler's daddy) and an unknown mate. As I expressed in my disclaimer, none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to the genius that is known as Marvel.

* * *

_A Date in the Life Of_

Laura couldn't remember the last time her house was empty. The last time she and her boyfriend, Pietro, didn't have to sneak up to her room for a little alone time.

For the first few years of her life it had been Laura and her dad, Victor. After Laura's mom, Deborah, had died, Victor had raised Laura as a single dad until he met Raven Darkholme. When Raven moved in with them, so did Raven's children: Anna-Marie and Kurt and Raven's first husbands children: Nils and Kiwi. Now it wasn't that Laura disliked Anna and Kurt, she liked them good enough and treated them as if they were her true brother and sister, just as they did her. No, Laura's problems lay with Nils and Kiwi. The two little _'demon children'_, as Anna referred to them, always thwarted her plans to see Pietro. At least Laura had people to sympathize with her, though. Anna felt her pain because they caused trouble for her and her beau Remy and even Kurt and his girlfriend Amanda fell to their scorn at one time or another.

Then, as if Anna, Kurt and Laura didn't have it bad enough as it was with Nils and Kiwi around the house, Victor and Raven decided they would have a child together as well. What a mistake that was. Little baby Graydon was worse than his two older half-brothers put together. Now some would think Laura was exaggerating when she said things like that, but they were wrong. Most people believed little Graydon to be an angel but when no one was around, he was the spawn of the devil and he was always ratting Laura out when she either snuck out to see Pietro or snuck Pietro in the house.

It didn't help that Victor didn't want his only little girl to be associated with Pietro Maximoff, the son of Erik and Magda Lehnsherr. Victor had no problems with Mrs. Lehnsherr it seemed, it was only Mr. Lehnsherr that Victor could do without. Laura couldn't remember all the details only something about a business deal gone wrong and there was money lost...the usual.

Whatever it was, it kept Laura from seeing Pietro and even though this frustrated her, it excited her as well. Not being able to see Pietro, having to sneak him into her house just to watch a simple movie or having to sneak out to have dinner with him, it was all very exciting to say the least. The things that seemed to keep them apart only pushed them further together. Whoever said that absence makes the heart grow fonder knew what they were talking about. The more they were apart, the more special it was when they were together. The secrecy was all very exhilarating and breathtakingly addicting as well. The only way to explain the feeling was that there was a rush. A rush of adrenaline at the prospect of being caught, of her dad walking in when they were talking in her room or sitting on her bed.

Laura loved her father and she loved her stepmother, well, as much as you can love a stepmother who introduced three of the most horrible children in the world into your house. It was just the way they treated _her_ Pietro that she had a problem with. They treated Pietro badly when he and Laura weren't sneaking around and said awful things about him. Laura also hated it when her parents talked about Remy, Anna's beau. Sure he was a little on the shady side and sure he had some contacts into the criminal world but who didn't now-a-days? Their talk probably affected Kurt the most, though. Anna and Laura could see the flaws in their significant others and point them out, understanding where their parents had a problem but Kurt's girlfriend, Amanda, was so sweet and understanding that she appeared perfect, like an angel and Kurt hated it when Raven and Victor viciously cut her down. In truth, however, Victor didn't have much to say about Amanda, he actually kind of liked her. Raven was the problem in that relationship and she would say anything that she thought would keep the two apart just like she did with Anna and Remy and with Laura and Pietro.

This was how Laura found herself in her kitchen surrounded by Graydon, Nils, Kiwi, Anna and her mother and father. Kurt had been lucky enough to score detention for something or another at school, Anna and Laura hadn't. They had come straight home with the full intention of getting ready for their respective dates that night when their parents met them in the kitchen with their report cards. Somehow report card talk and relationship talk went hand in hand at Laura's house and instead of talking about grades; Laura would end up defending Pietro to the death. If her grades were low, it was Pietro's fault. If her grades were high, they weren't high enough and she would be doing better if it wasn't for that Maximoff boy. Every semester it was the same thing and Laura could only sit and endure it while impatiently tapping her foot, a habit she had picked up from the current target of her fathers verbal bashing.

The only thing that got her through these one sided conversations was tuning out her fathers' rant on Pietro and tuning into Raven's rant on Remy.

"I swear you have the worst taste in men! I don't know where you got that from but it stops now. I forbid you to see that boy." Raven ranted, her finger in Anna's face.

Anna just sat back and mumbled: "Now how many times have I heard _that_ before?"

Laura giggled and the two teens exchanged a look before Raven cut in.

"You two may think this is funny, but I'm serious! I don't want you seeing that boy again. Oh excuse me; I do believe I've misspoken. I don't want you seeing that _man_ again! You are half that boys' age, Anna! Seriously what are you thinking?" Raven screeched.

Anna scoffed.

"Oh please, mother. I'm eighteen and he's only twenty three. There's more of an age difference between Laura and Pietro!" She defended, casting an apologetic look at Laura who shrugged.

This happened more times than either one could count. When the heat got to be too much, they would divert it from themselves by pointing out bigger flaws in the other ones boyfriend. Neither girl took it personally; it was just a survival instinct.

Raven's gaze turned to Laura as Anna's words registered.

"Just how old is Mr. Maximoff?" She asked, a scowl on her face.

"Twenty four." Laura stated simply. "It evens out though because unless my memory escapes me, I distinctly recall that I'm a few months older than Anna and let's not forget whose boyfriend has the criminal record around here." She sidetracked, nodding her head in Anna's direction. "Pietro has never been arrested and his family is very respected in this town." She reminded.

Victor rolled his eyes and said: "Respected for what? Cheatin' people out of their money?"

"Daddy quit being so dramatic. Mr. Lehnsherr screwed you over one time and you won't ever forget it will you?" She inquired, head cocked to the side. "Besides, think of the rest of his family. They're all very agreeable people. Wanda is down right angelic and Mrs. Lehnsherr is an absolute dream. A very nice woman if you ask me. Now, if your only problem with Pietro is his father, I think I can skip the end of this conversation because I've heard it so many times I think I'm going to be sick if I hear it again." Laura stated standing from her chair and stomping out of the room.

"I second that motion." Anna agreed, following her stepsisters lead.

Laura stopped her trek to her room halfway up the stairs and waited for Anna to join her.

"I owe you one." Anna said, patting Laura on the back.

"It's no biggie. You're the one who got us out of there last time; it's only fair that I return the favor." Laura laughed as the two walked down the long hallway to their rooms.

"Where are you and Pietro going tonight?" Anna inquired stopping at her door.

"I'm not sure, he said it'll be fun, though and to dress casually." Laura informed stopping at her own door. "Where's Remy taking you?"

"The movies and then to a late dinner at that new Chinese restaurant."

"If I don't see you before you leave, have fun." Laura said, winking at her sister before retreating to her room.

"You too." She heard Anna call before she shut her door.

The first thing Laura did when she got in her room was strip down to her undergarments and go to her closet. Her parents had wasted two or three hours of her preparation time and now she was only left with one hour to get ready. Getting dressed was no big thing, getting her makeup done, however, was. Laura wasn't an expert with makeup, it just wasn't her thing and she knew that if she was going to get to Anna's room in time for her to do her makeup, she'd better hustle. After sliding on a pair of bleach washed skinny jeans, the ones her father hated, Laura grabbed her black, knee-high boots and slid them on over her jeans.

_'Now I need a top. Top, top, top.'_ She thought frantically, hoping to catch Anna before she was completely ready.

Laura's eyes lit up as they rested on the top Anna had gotten her for her birthday. It was a black, off the shoulder top that was flowing but fit snugly at her thighs. It served the dual purpose of being cute and long enough to cover how tightly her jeans fit around her butt so that she could get out of the house without her father asking too many questions. Slipping it on, Laura grabbed her hairbrush and raced out of her room and across the hall, knocking frantically on Anna's door.

"Anna," Laura started in a hurried whisper. If she was caught lingering in the hallway too long and dressed as she was, Raven and her father would get suspicious and end up making her baby-sit or something. "Open up, Anna. I need help with my makeup." She whispered again, tapping a heeled foot on the carpeted floor of the hallway.

In a matter of moments, the door opened and Laura found herself being pulled into Anna's room, the door shutting behind her.

"Oh, cute top. Where'd you get it?" Anna inquired jokingly from behind her.

Laura laughed and said: "My very dear, very sweet sister gave it to me. You know, the sister who is gonna make me pretty for my date?"

Anna joined her in her laughter and, slipping her feet into a pair of dark green heels, she turned to Laura and asked: "What look are we going for tonight?"

"I don't care," Laura started sitting at Anna's vanity table. "Anything that's quick and will look good, Pietro's probably on his way over here right now."

"Ah, picking you up at the house tonight, huh?" Anna mused, picking up an eye shadow container.

"Yes, for once. I just hope mom and dad don't blow it." Laura huffed, moving some stray pieces of hair out of Anna's way. "What about you, where are you and Remy meeting?"

"Here." Anna sighed. "He said he was tired of meeting a block away and that my parents weren't stupid and that they knew we were going out even though he didn't pick me up here."

"Pietro said pretty much the same thing. You know, I think he's really hurt that mom and dad don't like him. It's like a major blow to his ego or something." Laura mumbled, shifting slightly in her chair.

"Yeah, Remy's not really accustomed to people not liking him, the little charmer. I think his ego gets shot down a peg by mom and dad too." Anna commented finishing with Laura's makeup. "How do you like it?"

"It looks great, sis. Thanks." Laura said gratefully, hugging Anna before taking her brush and pulling it through her brown, stick straight hair. "You are a lifesaver, my dear. I don't know how you do it but it's awesome."

"Well it does help when the person you're putting makeup on is already beautiful. There's less work to be done that way." Anna laughed, checking herself in the mirror just as her cell phone went off. Anna sighed as she found herself stuck between fixing her hair and answering her phone.

"I'll get it." Laura offered shooing Anna away from the phone. "Hello...She'll be down in a minute, Remy. She's having a hair crisis right now...Oh he is, is he?...Tell him I'll be down in a minute too...Alright...Bye."

"What's going on?" Anna asked taking the pins out of one side of her hair and trying to quickly re-pin them.

"Oh, the guys are just downstairs which reminds me, what are we gonna tell mom and dad if they ask where we're going?" Laura inquired, walking over to Anna and holding back her hair, making it easier for Anna to try and pin back.

Shooting Laura an appreciative glance Anna said: "We just tell them that we're going to get dinner. You know, do a little sisterly bonding."

"Looking like this?" Laura asked gesturing to their clothes. "I mean out parents _are_ a little dense but I think we should give them a little more credit than that." Laura laughed letting go of Anna's hair as she finished up.

"A girls' always gotta look her best, isn't that what mom is always telling us?" Anna giggled back looping her arm with Laura's and dragging her sister towards the door.

The two girls were still giggling as they stepped out the front door and walked down the sidewalk. Halfway down the driveway, Laura and Anna released the others arm and rushed to their boyfriends, who were patiently waiting by their respective cars.

"Well don't you look hot?" Pietro commented as Laura started towards him, eyes raking over her body in a very obvious manner.

"How was your day?" Laura asked sweetly, kissing Pietro on the tip of his nose and completely ignoring his previous comment.

"It was okay, better now that you're here, though." He responded, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. "You ready to go?" He asked, chivalrously opening the car door for her.

"Yes. Where are we going, again?" She questioned slyly, hoping that he would tell her where he was taking her.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." He answered closing the door behind her and running over to his side of the car.

"What if I don't like surprises?" Laura asked as he got in and started the car.

"You'll like this one, I promise." He assured before wheeling out of her driveway.

The two were silent after that, just basking in the time they had together. It wasn't often that they could be alone; living in a small town came with problems. Not major problems, just little ones such as that everyone knew everyone else and when they went out, they would always end up in a conversation with a friend or another couple. There weren't many places to go in a small town either and on occasion they had met up with either her parents or his parents while out on a date. Meeting up with Pietro's parents wasn't a big deal seeing as how Mr. and Mrs. Lehnsherr were very fond of Laura and liked spending time with her. Meeting up with Laura's parents, however, never ended well. While Laura and Pietro would try and be civil, saying a quick hello and then trying to go about their merry way, Victor and Raven would always end up making some kind of scene by starting a shouting match with the younger couple. No doubt the entire town knew there was trouble in familial paradise.

Times like this, though, times when they were alone in his car just riding through town. Times when he would pick her up from school and they would stroll in the park or even go on a double date with Remy and Anna; those were times when they could just be together. They didn't have to worry about anyone interrupting them or people and their disapproving stares, they could just sit and be together. Talk about anything and everything or nothing at all, hold hands and just sit together, exchanging light kisses every now and then. Those were times when they were truly happy and nothing could touch them.

As the drive went on, Laura realized that there were no stores and businesses out where they were driving and telephone polls seemed to be none existent. Sitting up a little straighter, she looked around.

"Pietro, we're not in town anymore." She informed, anticipation growing with every second.

"No we're not." Pietro confirmed, smiling at the look on her face.

Her eyes were wide with excitement and she kept looking around her, taking in every broken down fence, every tree and every bush.

"Where are we going, 'Tro?" She asked turning in her seat and smiling at him.

"You'll see when we get there." He promised taking her hand in one of his and kissing the back of it, eyes leaving the road for only a second.

Laura smiled and nodded, still feeling the light tingles of anxiousness coursing through her system. Civilization was replaced by trees and empty fields the further they went and soon, the sun began its descent below the treetops. Just as Laura thought the drive would continue on forever, Pietro pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. She wanted to ask what they were doing in the middle of nowhere but when she saw the delighted smile on Pietro's face as he got out of the car and rushed to her side, she thought better of it. He was enjoying himself and whatever little surprise he had cooked up and she wouldn't ruin it with questions.

With a charming smile Pietro opened her door and reached for her hand. Taking the hand offered to her, Laura pulled herself from the car and looked around as Pietro shut the door. Curiosity was tugging at her, tempting her with questions that she wanted to ask, that she needed answered but she swallowed them and brought herself closer to Pietro wrapping her free hand around his arm and holding him close to her.

"Come on." Pietro whispered huskily as he tugged on her hand and led her through a line of trees.

Laura smirked and followed obediently, never letting go of his hand. They didn't walk for long before they came upon a clearing that was occupied by a small lake that took Laura's breath away. The way the suns dwindling light reflected on the water and the way the nice, sweet smell of grass and wildflowers in bloom assaulted her senses was downright magical.

"Pietro, it's so beautiful out here." She breathed, letting go of his hand and taking a step forward. "I won't even ask how you found it." She laughed, turning back to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "It's perfect out here. Just you and me and nature."

Pietro chuckled and wrapped his arms around her lithe waist.

"I'm glad you like it. You don't know how much it pained me to go to _Remy_ and ask him if he knew about a romantic spot around here." He laughed, making her laugh as well.

"Well it was worth it." Laura said, kissing him lightly before turning back to the pond. "Come skip rocks with me!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"How old are you?" Pietro laughed, following her to the waters edge.

"If I said I was four would you skip rocks with me?" Laura asked sweetly.

Pietro reached out an arm and pulled her to him saying: "I would skip rocks with you any day, babe. You just tell me when and where."

"Here and now." Laura joked, bending down and grabbing a handful of rocks before taking one and throwing it, watching as it skimmed across the water for a ways before stopping and sinking to the bottom.

Pietro snorted.

"You call that skipping rocks? Let me show you how it's done." He said and taking one of the rocks from her hand, he threw it out and watched as it skimmed over the water and way passed where Laura's had sunk. "Now _that_, my dear, is how you skip rocks." He boasted puffing his chest out.

Laura giggled and bent down, stuck her hand in the pond and flicked water at her boyfriend.

"And _that_, my dear, is how you put an arrogant male in his place." She stated, squealing as Pietro came up behind her and picked her up, twirling her around in the air before setting her down again.

That's where they stayed all night, laughing, talking, joking, playing, skipping rocks and watching the sun go down; kissing, holding each other, telling stories and just being themselves. In the real world, they had to sneak around and spout lies as quickly as if they were truths but as long as they ended up together and had little moments of peace, everything was as it should be and the rest really didn't matter.

* * *

_This was just a little fluffy one-shot about my favorite couple that just popped into my head. I hope you all enjoyed it and see fit to review. Thanks so much for reading it and I hope you all have a wonderful day._

_-anon goddess_ **;)**


End file.
